


Cybershock

by JustCommander



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Aichmophobia, Crossover, Drug Use, Gore, I'll add more tags as this story goes on, Not Canon Compliant, bioshock crossover, fear of injections, robot gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCommander/pseuds/JustCommander
Summary: (This will get updated very slowly. Very. It takes me all my energy to add a chapter to this)"Every one of us can take decisions and make choices. Only if we're not slaves.A free spark can decide their destiny, a slave only obeys and accepts what they're given.I decided to create what many thought would have been impossible.A new city where scientists don't have to be constricted by ridiculous moralities, where the strong can't fear the weak. Where what enywhere else is considered a madness, here it's truth.A city in an already hosting planet, but that will always stay ignored.But in this city, anything you learnt on the surface of any other planet is better forgotten.Now, let me ask you. If your life would depend on the death of an innocent, would you accept to become an assassin?Would you kill one like you, to survive?Would you turn yourself into a monster to gain what you always desired?Would you take what you need without thinking twice?Every one of us can decide, but it's our own decisions that make use differen from slaves."





	1. Falling star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Bioshock crossover. I put the Transofrmers Animated characters in this story, obviously having to change both plots, or it couldn't have worked properly. I tried my best not to modify too much the personalities of the characters, but it isn't that simple. 
> 
> I warn you again before you could continue: This fan fiction contains a lot of violence and especially descriptions of injections and drug use. I am aichmophobic, writing this is a way to try and fight this fear I have. But I know some are too sentitive to even read about syringes and I'd rather warn you before I'd cause you to get triggered.  
> I don't want to make spoilers but in the notes of every chapter I'll put warnings not to make you feel bad in case you have my same phobia. It'll be useless warning if there will be violence, in every chapter there will be some, so I warn you just now and I won't repeat myself in the future.

Two dripping silver wings over the infinite cold and dark surface. The generous amount of water falling from the sky, returning to the ocean after hitting mercilessly the small frame in the air. Not even the bright colored plating could seem to be contrasting the black darkness of the night. It seemed to be raining for eons to him, when did the rain even start? When did it turn into a storm?   
An ex-soldier like him would have never admitted it, but all this water constantly falling on his plating was starting to tire him physically. Flying has never been loathed by a seeker, it would have been crazy to imagine. But here, in a storm over the ocean, he felt so little compared to the nature of this planet. A planet so far away from his own, so different… so much smaller and so easily underestimated. He forgot that this nature was the one who built this world and not even a superior being like a seeker would have been able to do the same thing. No matter how big his ego was, he had to admit it.   
  
The water kept on falling from above forcing the former Decepticon to keep his glance down on the wet surface, so when he tiredly raised the helm and squinted his bloody red optics, he realized that sea and sky seemed to be fused together. No sight of land or building in there. The horizon line disappeared in the dark waves underneath him. No stars or moon in the sky, not a light in the sea.  
He felt so little and worthless compared to this. It was a feeling that made his spark burn with frustration. So he immediately started to dialogue all by himself, trying to remember how inferior this disgusting planet was compared to his city. But the images and memories of Vos were so distant now… pretending to be calm was more difficult than he hoped. He knew his planet was not what he remembered from a long time. And instead of feeling better, the thoughts of his city only brought melancholy and a hint of sadness and resignation that threatened to soon turn into despair. He began to wonder if Vos ever existed at one point. Since the war on Cybertron he never really remembered the city to be rebuilt after it got destroyed. It seemed like a myth… four million solar cycles has passed since he reached the Earth for the very first time and woke up to see it. And he lost the count of how many after he got exiled by his ex-leader.  
  
Megatron has always been such a fool. If he thought exile would have ever made him change his mind about his ambition… he was wrong! If he ever wanted to get rid of his behavior, his ideas and his personality he should have terminated him when he had the chance to do so. He would have became the leader of the Deceptions one day, he would have never gave that old fragged the satisfaction of having him tamed.  
  
  
The water slid down his magenta frame repeatedly like slim and sharp claws after they violently landed on the metal like bullets. His wings were getting tired and heavy, he wouldn’t say they were hurting… but the delicate appendages were starting to give up under the pressure of the rain.  
Suddenly, a light. A strong flash like a white optic that onlined and offlined immediately in that black night. As if the sight they were greeted with was enough to make them never want to peek ever again.  
But it did happened again. Lightnings. The seeker looked underneath to look at the ocean. The waves were more visible, for a split of nanoklik, when the light came. They looked like an infinity of silver rocks, constantly changing their shape and dimension, hitting against each other to crash into pieces. The thunders, following the strong flashes of electricity like late companions managed to make him feel even more lonely. He wasn’t scared. Of course he wasn’t scared. But this feeling of being a small being all alone in this unknown world made him realize that no matter if this planet was nothing competed to the universe: he was smaller, no matter where he went. A louder thunder, that reminded him the sound of metal being cracked and shattered, managed to make his sensitive wings tremble and forced the lone flier to offline his optics at the light pain he felt against the audio receptors.

Alright. Now it was useless even trying to avoid to admit it. He was tired and scared.   
  
There was no one there hearing his own thoughts. He was starting to have enough and began to lose control of his thoughts.  
Maybe Megatron didn’t even want to get rid of him… Maybe he exiled him in the depths of the galaxy only to make him stay away from Decepticons army and have him forever living with this thought of his ambition never becoming a reality. He maybe simply wanted to let him live forever like a loner who never managed to do anything in his whole existence… maybe that was why he always spared his spark. And thinking that back on Vos, the seekers like him has always said he was special… that he has been sparked to do great things. Maybe they were all wrong.

He lowered his helm once again. Leaking optic lubricant wasn’t a thing he ever remembered doing when he was a sparkling. It must have been rain that ran over his face plating. It must have been that, yes. He felt his lower derma trembling and he couldn’t tell if it was for the cold wind that scratched his frame like a whip, for the fear of being alone in this situation.. or because of anger once he remembered the reason why he came back on this planet. Yes, he didn’t even understand how he managed to get so excited when he received those coordinates from an unknown source. He didn’t know what to expect, but after what seemed to be forever of traveling to abandoned space stations in research of energy sources… it even gave him some hope he could have got his dignity back. He wondered what was he even thinking. Who would have ever wanted to get him back? The warlord had exiled him and he couldn’t imagine a single spark wanting him back on Earth. Let’s be honest… the Decepticon knew nobody liked him. He would have been a fool if he ever imagined to gain leadership and expect everyone to follow his orders without having to use violence and threats. He knew that. It was from the first moment he began to plot an assassination that he realized that.  
His former master always had such an impressive ability with words. He easily gained loyal followers, mechs that were way too weak to decide their own destiny and rather let him lead them, no matter if to a victory or a fall. And obviously, the seeker never had this ability.  It was only one of the qualities Megatron possessed that he envied so much.  
  
Now even the thrusters were starting to give up under his weight. He has been flying for too long with a ridiculous ration of energon he managed to gain after robbing the last station he found, protected by simple and old drones. Just one thing managed to give him some hope now. Only the fact that the he almost reached the place with the coordinates he was given. It was such a small hope… like a tissue of land in this infinite surface of dark water. But when you have nothing but yourself and your own thoughts, something this little could seem to be a lot more.  
  
  
But of course, an unlucky seeker like he was, could have never started to calm down for even the smaller hint of luck. In fact, as sudden and unexpected like the lightnings, his optics met another flash. It was way smaller compared to them, of a different color, red and yellow. The glowing object flew past his left wing and he could feel the warmth coming from it with the sensitive appendage. It was so fast he didn’t have time to understand the material or even from where it exactly came from. His first instinctive reaction was to stop immediately, shuttering the optics and pulling his shoulders backwards to stop and stay in place, now alarmed by this sudden movement. Then, instead of looking down and finding the source of this burning object, he tried to follow the glow with his glance, bringing a servo above the helm to protect his optics from the rain. It went up in the sky and disappeared in the light of the next lightening. It definitely seemed to be a fire bullet of some sort. But realization wasn’t the only thing that hit him in that instant.  
  
A sudden pain forced the seeker to turn the helm immediately to his left wing, just in time to see that another burning bullet already passed through the delicate metal. A warm liquid sprayed his faceplates and shoulder. It obviously couldn’t be rain. In that same moment his frame suddenly changed direction by itself, his weight being pushed on the good wing and starting to fall to the right. He grimaced as the pain in his appendage turned into a burning sting, now not affecting just the spot where he got hit, but the whole silver plating, reaching the shoulder and the arm. The flier desperately tried to keep his fragile frame under control but any movement he tried to make to rise the wounded wing, caused him to scream in terrible pain. His thrusters finally gave up after the sudden loss of energy. They were still functioning, but that wasn’t enough to keep him in the air and the seeker began to fall with increasing speed as the gravity grasped him.  
  
The impact was so violent he swore he fell into stasis for a nanoklik after hitting his back on the water. He couldn’t focus on anything right now. His olfactory sensor catching the salt of the sea, the smoke still attached to his damaged wing and the stronger smell of his own energon, leaking and floating in front of his optics like the smoke of an extinguished fire. Then the Decepticon realized how fast he was sinking in the black depths of the ocean. The light of the flashes in the sky so distant now. He looked up and saw his legs still kicking instinctively, leaving a trail of bubbles behind and his arms moving from his sides and trying to reach the surface once again. The silver claws digging into nothing but water, as if desperately trying to grab on something, an invisible ladder to climb. Moving his helm to the left had his chin rubbing against the shoulder, now weakly brightened by the crimson glow of his own optics that opened wider as soon as he managed to see the amount of purple fluid pouring from the hole in the fragile plating. The pain was still there and made it almost impossible to reason, it felt like having sharp and burning claws mercilessly hardening their hold on the cold wing. But the Decepticon has been a scientist once, he knew how some things worked and knew that keeping the open wound underwater would have never stopped the leaking and would have only helped more energon to leave his frame faster.    
  
It took him almost all the energy he had left and it wasn’t much, but slowly forced his frame to change position. He pushed his pedes down and kept on kicking, knowing the trusters would have never worked underwater, at least not in the conditions he was in. Lowered both the wings, to have a more aerodynamic shape and not create too much resistance against the water, then tried to keep both the arms along his sides not to waste unnecessary energy.  
  
Once his face plating got hit by a cold whip of wind, the flier knew for sure he was no longer underwater. He took a deep gasp and gulped down the freezing air of the night, looking down to the left. His wing was still underwater and he knew that no matter how much that was going to hurt, he had to pull it out if he didn’t want to continue leaking. It was painful indeed. The seeker bought his digits under the appendage and gripped it as firmly as he could and bent the arm, twisting his shoulder and biting his lip in pain, putting enough strength to raise it again, just enough to keep the wound out of the water.  
The strong smell of his own enegron hit his olfactory sensor harder this time, it made him shutter the optics and grind his denta. But as soon as he turned the helm on the opposite direction, not to look again at the hole in the plating, his optics widened as he saw something looking like a building, right there so close to him. He checked the coordinates he received and realized he finally arrived. What did this even mean? He couldn’t understand, but knew it wasn’t the right moment to ask himself such useless questions. Questions that wouldn’t have found an answer here and now. The Decepticon could sense his whole frame, from his helm to the pedes, shaking from cold and shock. That building was the only safe place he could use to stay completely out of water and only a fool would have stood there, asking questions and trying to find the logic in these sudden events. The seeker began to move to the building, thanking Primus the storm seemed to be ceasing, the rain no longer falling so thick and violent but light and almost delicate.

The tired optics scanned that structure. It was high, like a tower, built in what looked like rock, definitely not metal. It seemed to have an octagonal base and large stairs starting from a side, leading up, above the sea level and leading to a door. Along those large steps there were  at least three lanterns attached on the wall, their glow was weak but functional despite the storm, it couldn’t be fire. Now the seeker put more attention to the large building, he remembered how humans used to call those… lighthouses. They warned human ships that the land was near… but there was no land around here. He was sure there wasn’t! And most important, when he finally got close enough, he realized this structure couldn’t be meant for humans. It was too big for them. Way too big and seemed to be built for bigger beings… like Cybertronians.  
The tired Decepticon weakly landed a servo upon a step of that stair, giving one last kick and put  even the other arm to the solid surface, letting the wing fall back down. He slowly started to move, staying on his knees and slowly climbing up a few more steps, just to make sure to have his frame out of the water. Once he felt the trusters abandoning the sea, the seeker didn’t bother changing position and kept the glance down, meeting his shaking servos with his digits slowly grasping into what reminded him of cement. He felt his whole frame dripping water and only after a few cycles, the magenta flier realized that the roof of the building protected him from most of the rain that kept on falling. He didn’t look up at it, he was too tired to raise the helm once again, so he only imagined how this could be possible.  
After taking deep and calming intakes, the mech eventually managed to straighten up his back and slid the digits off the flat surface back on his  knees as he sat on his calves. Both wings laying low against his back, the damaged one still hurting but the wound at least slowly decreasing the quantity of energon it leaked. Another shudder had the seeker’s servos quickly and instinctively running up both the arms, in a weak effort to keep the frame warmer.     
  
He obviously couldn’t even think of this in such a moment, not after being shot down by something unknown and almost getting offlined. But those seekers who once had told him he was special and sparked to do great things, were actually right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was the Prologue. Hopefully the next chapters will be a little longer.  
> As you may have noticed I'm not an exper writer and I'm not English. I'm Italian and this is my first fan fiction... which is a crossover. Good, now I'd really like to recieve critics that would help me improve my writing. Really, if you see even a mistake, I'd like to know so I won't do it in the future.  
> Constructive criticism though. Don't be like Screamy who only tells Megatron how bad he is at his job and that's it.


	2. Unwelcome guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: In this chapter there will be a description of injection. So, Who's aichmophobic is warned. 
> 
> I said I would have done it. That's all, enjoy this new chapter.

The unfortunate seeker finally onlined the crimson optics once again and tiredly moved the helm to stare at his wounded appendage. The weak light coming from the cylindric shaped lamp on the wet wall wasn’t enough for him to examine accurately the damage that fire bullet caused. He could still feel the soft hot metal around the hole and imagined that just the cold water stopped it from melting. He scanned himself quickly and gritted the dental as he understood how low his energy levels were at the moment. His back didn’t report any damage, except for a light dent under the right shoulder, caused by the violent impact with the wet surface. What bothered him mostly was that both his guns seemed to be malfunctioning. His slender digs travelled from the arms to the silver weapons and pulled weakly to test their conditions. When the Decepticon felt them coming loose in his own servos. he quickly pulled away, as if they both turned into incandescent metal. Was it possible that a soldier like himself, a perfectly trained seeker that spent million of solar cycles raining death to his enemies and setting fire to the skies, fell apart after one singles shot… and who even hit him? Now the shock started to leave and his processor began to reason once again. He was given these coordinates to get back on Earth by an unknown source. Megatron was the one who banished him, was it possible? Could he be the one who called him back, only to get rid of him? And why? That seemed to be way too weird even for that fool of his former master. His decisions have always been questionable and completely different from what the seeker would have done in certain occasions. He didn’t even know where the warlord was in that moment. He knew nothing of what happened on Earth, nothing about the Autobots and even less of the Decepticons. Maybe war was already over. So who sent him those coordinates? He really had no clue and even now he seemed to be calming down, his processor couldn’t think of a single spark wanting him going anywhere nor leading him into a trap to get rid of him. It’s been so long since he was gone, who could have cared to terminate him now he’s been all good in deep space, all by himself, causing trouble to nobody? He didn’t think someone even remembered about him now. Was his termination necessary? Was this all about vengeance for what he has done in the past maybe? Somebody wanted him offline? The seeker shook the helm as he slowly decided to stand up. He brought the servos on the flat and wet surface once again, moving his shoulders forward and let his legs move, bending one knee to put the pede on the floor and slowly pressing down. With a groan of pain, the flier managed to stand up, carefully leaning an arm against the wall to gain more balance. Apparently his left wing was still standing down, limp against his back. The other wasn’t much higher, he didn’t feel the need to bring them up proudly at the moment. He wondered when has ever been the last time those beautiful wings stood up, high and superb. In all these stellar cycles he never did something to be really proud of, not even gaining energon from the space stations made him feel much better.  
  
Turning the helm to the closest light source, he thought about who could have shot him once again. Maybe, if someone wanted revenge, they sent a hunter to take him down. But why leading him in the middle of the ocean on Earth? Probably to make things easier for his assassin but why there? And why didn’t they bother looking for his frame? A single shot in the wing wasn’t exactly a lethal hit. True that if he wouldn’t have came out sooner, the flier could have lost all his energon and went offline, but he obviously didn’t take much to turn back on the surface. Was it possible the hunter already left and didn’t even stay for a few more cycles to make sure he would have remained underwater? It seemed nonsense to him. And then… why attract him in this area? Where there was a structure that he could use to survive? He could have led him somewhere else.  
None of this made sense. It was still cold out there and despite the fact the storm seemed to finally come to an end, he knew there was no way for him to turn back… right. Turn back where? He lowered the gaze as if his own pedes suddenly became much more interesting. Where did he even belong now? Seekers belonged to the sky, on Cybertron, in Vos. The second in command of the Decepticons belonged next to Megatron. But now? What was he? A loner. Where did he belong? Probably his place really was the depths of the galaxy. What a frustrating thought. It made him feel so bad, his spark ached and it was the last thing he needed right now.  
Quickly shaking the helm, the flier decided to force those thoughts away and focused on the damaged appendage. How weird. Physical pain helped for once, distracting him from those ideas that seemed to be crushing and twisting his spark. The magenta seeker took another deep intake and looked up, trying to see where the stairs were leading. He obviously couldn’t stay outside, maybe inside that lighthouse he could have found a way to fix his wing or an energy source of some kind, because wherever he even wanted to go, with no energy, there was nothing he could do.  
  
Being careful not to slip, he really didn’t need to add any more damage to himself, the mech started to walk up the large wet steps of the stair. He remembered seeing a door when he was still swimming but wasn’t too sure of that, since in that moment he was busy trying to survive. But actually, the door was there. He stopped in front of it to observe it. This was made out of a golden metal, wet and brightened by two big lanterns at its sides. It wasn’t locked nor closed. Left open as if somebody quickly left and didn’t turn around to push the two doors closed. Silver digits rubbed across the cold surface. These signs that decorated it reminded him of Cybertron… this whole building couldn’t have been built for humans nor by humans. The door was way larger than he was, allowing even bigger mechs to pass through. As he moved closer he could sense a warm feeling coming from the inside… in there it was sure dry and it didn’t take him much before he decided to get in and look around. His silver sane appendage fluttered instinctively at the warmth to get all the water off from the sensitive plating, while the other was still limp against his back and only reacted partially at the more comforting temperature with a single twitch. His bloody red optics glowed in the complete darkness, the only light coming from the open doors that led outside. It didn’t help to brighten much and all he could see was a stone ground, regular and not reporting any damage, despite seeming to be very old. He wondered for a cycle why Cybertronians needed to use such a poor material but easily understood once he thought about it. This metal on Earth wasn’t rustproof and in the middle of the ocean, it would have been covered in that disgusting material in a very short time, while building the structure in stone avoided this to happen. Not a stupid decision at all.  
Staying in front of the open doors didn’t help his frame to get much warmer anyway, so the seeker quickly stepped away and went deeper into the unknown building. There was a part of him who wanted more than anything to stay outside and get ready to fight in any possible way, since this was obviously the place where his aggressor came from… or where they retreated after the attack. But in such a moment, he couldn’t possibly desire to leave the welcoming dry and apparently safe structure. He’s been freezing outside, his wing still hurt and most of all… there was nowhere for him to go. He had no idea where he even belonged anymore at the moment.  
  
As he took one more step, a sudden light forced him to offline quickly the optics. The strong lights got switched on by what he imagined being proximity sensors and allowed him to observe his surroundings easily. The area wasn’t that large, the walls humid but not as wet as he expected, all built in stone. Two  lamps brightened the walls in a white-blue light that got fused with a stronger one, its source a larger plate on the whole ceiling. This unusual illumination made him feel weird… the more he focused on the no longer dark walls, the more he could feel himself getting drowsy. Sure, it could easily have been the long travel, the flight under the rain, the loss of energon… right! Now there was enough light to check on his wound and see if he could have done something to fix it.  
When the Decepticon moved the gaze from the lamps to his left wing, he felt his spark wince with his frame. Wings were the most important part of a seeker. They’ve always been so perfectly smooth and sharp at the same time, able to cut through the air at unimaginable speed. His damaged silver appendage had a large cracked hole on the top, the metal around seemed to be melted, obviously because of the incandescent bullet. Giving a better look, the whole wing seemed to be unnaturally bent backwards and letting the light reflect on it, allowed him to find more cracks starting from the main one. The usually bright plating was now covered in sticky purple energon, but at least the leaking was starting to decrease. Maybe not fast enough and despite the hole being something smaller than what he faced in the past, it wasn’t something to be underestimated!  
  
It was practically useless trying to fight such a natural feeling like fear now. He was scared, yes. This situation was nothing like the ones he dealt with in the past. It wasn’t the first time he ended all alone in an unknown place, wounded and with no plan, but he never said he never got scared even those times. Now he was in the middle of the ocean, he desperately needed energon and had no idea where to find any energy sources. The only good idea was to keep going and explore the lighthouse.  
His red optics found a large staircase to the other side of the little room. If this place was exactly what it looked like, those stairs shouldn’t have led him down, but to the opposite direction. Apparently this building wasn’t what he expected at all. The seeker noticed how the second flight of stairs was now made of metal, like everything in the room at the bottom. The walls were now brightened by a weak blue light, while the corners of the room remained dark. The constant and slow sound of his thrusters echoing on every step and on the flat silver surface of the floor, the noise of the storm outside now just turned to be nothing but a soft whisper in the background. The room was completely empty and the only thing that one would have needed to pay attention to, was a little capsule in the middle, attached to the ceiling right above a hole in the floor. When the Decepticon approached it, he could see water underneath, the bottom of that little ship partially underwater. The capsule reminded him of the ones he saw on Cybertron, probably enough for at least five mechs like him, maybe just for three in case of someone with a larger frame. Anyways, its shapes weren’t as sharp, there was no control panel in there, except for a small lever which made everything seem to be very automatic, as if this capsule wasn’t supposed to have a pilot, and couldn’t have went nowhere except for the place it got programmed to reach.  
The magenta flier took a deep intake and looked around for a few more cycles, but deep inside, he understood this was just a loss of time. There was nothing in this room, nor in the one above. Getting in the capsule seemed to be the only way to get somewhere and refusing to go somewhere he didn’t know was still worse than not going at all, he was losing precious time and an even more precious fluid. The inside was even warmer if possible, the good wing flickering in delight while the other stood completely still as always, with servo he firmly grabbed the small lever and quickly pushed it down before he could change his mind once again. He knew this had to be done quickly, in fact, as the capsule got released from the ceiling and became its descent underwater, the seeker quickly moved to the now firmly closed door, as if he could be still in time to leave, having now just reconsidered his action.  
  
  
As if the whole situation couldn’t be stressing him enough, his former master’s voice had the flier wince and trip, only to find himself sitting down on the floor of the capsule.  
«There has never been a victorious faction and a defeated one after the great war that destroyed Cybertron.And when everything suddenly seemed to be stopping, what did we hear?  
“The Decepticons destroyed Cybertron, they cannot rule it” said the Autobots.  
“No, the Autobots caused the war with their stubbornness, they can’t rule Cybertron” said the Decepticons.»  
“Both factions destroyed it, nobody but us can rule” said the neutrals.This couldn’t possibly be him talking, so the flier quickly looked around and offline his optics for a moment, only to online them right after and glaring at   a line of holes in a corner, the source of the sound… a registration obviously. It had to be a registration, or this only meant Megatron had finally gone completely crazy. So he approached the glass on the front of the capsule to look outside. It was rather dark, the lights hitting nothing but emptiness as the voice kept talking  
«I do refuse to chose any of those three ridiculous options. No, I chose what’s impossible.»  
The seeker raised the right wing and tilted the head once his optics spotted a strong light coming from the depths of the ocean. Everything felt so confusing. In a couple of nanokliks that old mech gave him way too many information… and there was more coming!  
«I chose Rapture»  
In the same moment his leader’s words reached his sound receptors, the little capsule moved faster, now allowing the seeker to see something he would have never expected. It was… a city, like those on Cybertron. It was a fusion of the main cities of his home planet, huge buildings, connected to each other with glass bridges, every window or opening of the structures glowing the whole city in a white light with a hint of blue. The cold colors had the flier aware and not drowsy anymore, everything reminded him of home… his processor still trying to figure out if this could have possibly been reality or just a fantasy. A part of Cybertron.. under the ocean, on Earth.  
«A city where Autobot and Decepticons can live together, a city where the great cannot fear the weak. A city where an artist would  fear to have their art censored, a city where scientists won’t have their servos bound by ridiculous moralism. A city where anyone can be ruling their own life.»  
Everything was so… complicated. The mech shook the helm, analyzing every single information it received. Apparently the war came to a moment where everything stopped, Cybertron was supposed to get rebuilt but nobody got to a conclusion, even the neutrals who never moved to take part of the fight were rebelling against Autobot who wanted to have the command of the planet. And Megatron refused to return, decided to stay on Earth and built Rapture. A city with everyone living together, no rulers, no fights. This seemed to be an utopia, too crazy to imagine, too crazy to exist.  
When a second realization hit him, the seeker found himself starting to panic once again: Megatron built this city… this meant Megatron was there. This was starting to make him regret not just getting in the capsule, but every single choice he took since he got sparked! His former leader made it very clear about not joking when he said that if his frame would have passed in front of his optics once again, he could have considered himself scarp metal.    He wanted the capsule to turn back, but there was no way to control this useless thing!  
  
Another voice reached his audio receptors and he turned around, confused and still panicking.  
«—‘d better be even quicker than how you usually are» a rather nervous and unknown voice said «they’d soon be coming!» it added with a hint of urgency. A fast and rather high mech answered the other one «But Sir what do you mean if you mind me asking, I am indeed one of the fastest mechs so I couldn’t have possibly been noticed by those Glitchers how do you come to the conclusion someone’s coming here now—»  he didn’t even seem to take any intake and finishing the sentence in a couple of nanockliks before being interrupted by the first one’s slower voice again «The capsule’s coming, Blurr. I highly doubt he’s been expecting somebody, so this means they’ve already been sent there».  
The capsule approached a building, slowing down and seeming to be headed into a tunnel, he was probably arrived then, but nothing he heard lately made him feel any better. And now he was finally at his destination, that terrible feeling in his spark didn’t leave him alone and only grew stronger, especially hearing that fast mech’s voice again «Oh sir I can be as fast as possible but the capsule’s not this quick I can’t help it and there’s really nothing to do». They were waiting for him…? Wait, what was going on? Were they the two mechs that sent him those coordinates? What was going to happen now? The fast voice could be heard again as the ship got inside of the building, going up now «It’s here it’s coming just one more cycle sir—» the other stopped him once again «Blurr get away from there, come on!»  
Everything in this area reminded him of Cybertron, really and at first it even seemed to be beautiful… a part of his planet on Earth. But there was obviously something wrong that made the seeker start to tremble, keeping his wings low and bent his knees lightly just as if trying to seem smaller could be a better idea in this case. His glowing red optics scanned the dark room, only brightened by a weak flickering light, big machines at both sides of the long room. The door at the end was missing and he could see the blue light from outside coming from a large glass plate. Whatever this city was supposed to be, this was not what he expected and something very bad that wasn’t supposed to happen did probably happened.  
  
A glowing light-blue line caught his attention, it moved from outside the room to the inside. As he focused more on the unknown shape, the flier recognized a little frame, thin, blue and grey. They appeared to be shaking and looking around in panic. Once they turned around, he saw the bright blue optics filled with fear and confusion, the small chassis moving with an impossible quick rhythm. From the door something else came inside. Someone. He couldn’t see well, but it appeared to be another Cybertronian, this one seemed to be as tall as he was… so, a giant compared to the blue one. He could see four piercing red optics focusing on the mech, apparently the prey they’ve been hunting. The other one, still in the dark couldn’t be easily recognized, but something was wrong with their frame… there were other arms coming out of the back, if they were even arms and not something else. «Ah please ma’am I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble if I have done so I sincerely apologize it wasn’t my intention—» the high voice was shaky and terrified, despite its speed. Suddenly the little one moved away, so fast that the only visible thing was a glowing line, going straight to the wall, attempting to get around the aggressor. An irritated screech left the mouth of the apparent femme  and in a even shorter time, the blue minibot got thrown back against the floor, screaming in pain at the impact. More screams and hisses left the other, who approached with a disturbing hurry to the prey and threw them right against the glass of the capsule before they could start talking again. The loud thud had the seeker backing away and unable to turn the helm, staring in front of himself with widened optics and what came next was the only thing that made him stare immediately at his own pedes. The much bigger femme jumped at the bot, revealing her disgusting appearance, half organic spider bottom, mechanical arms and helm… two more spider clawed legs attached to the back and now piercing through the glass as she focused her four optics on the helpless prey. «No no no please lady I’m sorry don’t hurt me I’m sor—»the pleading flow of words got brutally interrupted by the harsh noise of sharp metal slashing violently through the softer, and tearing out a desperate yell of pain from the victim as the previous sound got followed be the one of plating ripping open and splashing purple energon on the whole glass. The screams died in the small immobile frame, laying limp under that monster.  
  
Immediately, the seeker brought his servos over the open mouth. Since when did he start screaming? His spark sunk in his chassis in the same moment that after raising the helm, he met all four bloody red lights now focusing on him. He felt the legs trembling, his wings impossibly low attached to his back, the crimson optics still open wide beginning to leak fluid from the corners. Even the pain in the soft appendage got ignored when he touched the wall with it after backing away a bit too much.  
«A new… guest, in my net?» The soft and sensual voice made the magenta flier shiver, disgusted that such a monster could even possess such a voice. Whatever this Cybertronian was, it wasn’t what it supposed to be long ago, before… whatever happened to her has happened. He suppressed another scream as the femme screeched in anger once again, jumping on the top of the capsule, leaving the glass and starting to scratch the resistant metal… as if they were trying… to open it!  
“No.” was his first thought, but never managed to say it out loud, too busy taking quick intakes and just wondering if in such a moment he should have prepared himself to face her or start to pray Primus.  
He was sure another frightened scream left his vocalizer when he saw a sharp claw piercing though the ceiling, blue sparks of a an electricity cable breaking made him offline the optics and he grind the dentas at the piercing noise of the claws digging into the capsule.  
  
A loud sound of electricity striking into something was shortly followed by a yell of pain, and the next thing the seeker saw, was the femme running out of the room. That freak must have hurt herself cutting some cables she wasn’t supposed to touch.  
What a terrible situation, seriously. He risked to get offlined two times already! This was crazy, this was…  
«Would you kindly pick up that device under the seat?» A calm voice asked him, making the seeker jump and turn towards the seats. It was one of the two mechs he heard before… and considering who was laying over the glass, this was obviously the other.. and now he seemed to be wanting to communicate with him. Bending the knees, he growled nervously «What is going on?!» and why would this fragger act so damn calm while he risked to get turned into scrap metal just a few kliks ago?! This guy’d better tell him exactly what in the Pit was happening, what was this place and who was that monster! His servos grabbed onto a small object placed on the floor, pulled it out and observed it. It seemed to be a little screen, and on it  he could see the face of a grey mech, the one who just talked now, two blue optics focusing on his own. This device was meant to replace comm links? What a rudimental way to communicate!  
  
«Ah, here you are. Alright listen, I know you are petrified after what happened just now, but I’m here to help you.» he started while keeping the voice quite low. «I know who you are, you’re Starscream. But I don’t think you do know me, isn’t that right?»  
The seeker’s mood changed from being scared to nervous. Everyone always knew more things than him! Always in any situation. Perfect. He huffed and narrowed the optics.  
«Well, then who are you?!» he snarled. «I’m s… tired!» he corrected himself before admitting how sacred he was «What is happening in this place?»  
«My name is Longarm Prime-» the bot got interrupted by the seeker «And you’re an Autobot… if you’re going to come and fight me—»  
«No no, listen» the mech quickly reassured him «I have no clue where you’ve been until now, but it’s obvious you don’t know that war ended long ago! I won’t be fighting you.» There was a small pause «As I already said, I want to help you. This city is not a safe place at all.»  
Well wasn’t that obvious?  
«I’d want you to leave this place, but that crazy thing broke your capsule. Staying in there will be your doom, we need to get you out of there»  
  
«Excuse me?!» The screechy voice had Longarm wincing and off lining an optic but Starscream continued «Get out there with that beast ready to jump on me?! You can dream of that Autobot! If this is a plan to get me offline you’re—»  
«Calm down, Starscream! I already said that just because you’re a Decepticon it doesn’t mean I’d want you offline! Things changed» Longarm raised the voice just enough to make the other stay quiet «And screaming like that will only make things worse for you»  
And that was true, but the seeker wouldn’t have admitted it, he only pouted and looked away from the device.  
«Listen, she’ll come back. And I’m sure this time she won’t put her claws anywhere near those damaged cables or whatever she touched to get electrocuted.»  
That was also true but this time, Starscream went back looking at the other «She’s out there, my weapons don’t work!» he huffed, still refusing to step out from that only safe place he knew.  
«I said calm down. I sent a drone so If she’ll get close to you, it’ll start shooting. Now would you kindly take a deep intake and step out of that capsule?» The grey mech sighed, doing his best to stay composed and not lose the temper in front of the complaining Decepticon.    
  
Look how this Autobot thought everything could be so damn easy! Starscream got back on his pedes and bit his lower derma. Sure, that fragger was probably somewhere safe and not unarmed with a crazy monster crawling around him. The door hissed open as soon as his servo pressed a bit too violently against the only button, probably to get rid of some of the stress.  
Sure, the idea of walking around in that blasted place didn’t sound so neat, but remaining trapped in that capsule when that femme would have came back was even worse. When the magenta seeker walked out, he immediately turned around and carefully paced towards the little blue frame.  
It wasn’t the first time he saw an offline bot obviously. He has been the cause of their demise for stellar cycles! But this one…  
He moved closer, noticing a pale string bound to his leg. Seriously? That femme could shoot sticky strings like actual spiders too? He pulled on the gooey but resistant material, using the claws to cut through it, not knowing why he was exactly doing it… Probably because staring at the two black optics, still wide, made him feel observed, despite the empty spark chamber assured him there was no one watching there.  
  
He pulled the leg free and reached for the small frame that not having that substance keeping him in place, started to slide down. Starscream caught it easily with a servo before it could fall under the capsule. So small and light. Maybe the idea that bot could have been him didn’t make the seeker feel anything like disgust for someone who’s been one of his enemies for such a long time. Probably, yes.  
Starscream took a deep intake and returned to focus on the screen.  
«Your friend is…»  
«offline.» Longarm finished coldly, staring away from him before continuing «I… told agent Blurr to be careful. Blasted Glitchers…!» he growled the last part, hitting probably a wall from the sound that came from where he was.  
«Apologies. You’ve no clue what I’m talking about.» the other eventually murmured, still not looking at the flier who decided to attach the small device on the inside of the right arm right below the wrist, using some of that sticky substance. It seemed to be resistant enough and if he learnt something until now, it was that he was gonna need both his arms to do something… since those claws were the only available weapon at the moment!  
  
The flier kept staring at the immobile frame he now held with both his servos and wondered how the other was allowing him to touch his friend, but quickly remembered. Yeah, down here the war was over and it wasn’t dishonoring for an Autobot corpse to be held by a Decepticon, right.  
Starscream only returned in the capsule to place the little bot in there, lying on one of the seats, then decided it was time to leave that room as well.      
  
After noticing the other was taking too long for his tastes to calm down again, he decided to break that unbearable silence in the same moment he walked out: «Megatron built this city? I heard him talking before»  
«Ah, that recording. An easy way to explain to newcomers how things were supposed to work in Rapture.» Longarm nodded, rubbing lightly the neck cables with a digit «Yes, he decided to build this city on Earth rather than turning back on Cybertron. He wanted to avoid new fights after noticing nobody knew who could have ruled our planet after what happened». His voice now had a hint of annoyance «Don’t take what I’m about to say as an offense, but as we should have expected from a Decepticon leader, he suddenly decided to ruin everything once again. Him and his thirst of power and control.»  
  
Well, Starscream actually took that as an offense and huffed in annoyance «ah, he did?» he hissed «Who could have guessed? Megatron being a giant fool as always» he added sarcastically. He started to wonder what the old mech even did. Built crazy organic-robotic femmes?  
«He literally doomed us all because of his lies. This city wasn’t supposed to be ruled by someone. But of course… he started to say he needed to control nothing bad would have happened and other excuses… so he became the obvious ruler of Rapture» he then shook the helm and shrugged «Some started to rebel after realizing how they’ve been told lies, and he didn’t take that well» Longarm quickly explained.  
He was glad that glass let the light brighten the dark corridor: every lamp was damaged and flickering, causing nothing but his optics not to focus on anything and getting cared from stupid shadows.  
  
«Get a move on, Stasrcearm! The drone I sent won’t obey my orders forever.» the grey mech murmured while the seeker went up a flight of stairs and risking to trip at the sudden voice «That drone… you said it was here! Send it to go shoot at that monster already!» he had to struggle to keep it down while complaining, he was no longer closed in a capsule!  
«She’s hiding, there must be a larger room around there with more illumination. Go there, she’ll see you and come out.» Longarm said calmly, much to Starscream disapproval: «Yes Decepticon, go make yourself get taken apart...!»  
«Oh for Spark sake! Again with this story? I want to help you but’ve gotta trust me!» the grey Autobot sighed, now getting quite annoyed «The drone will shoot at her as soon as she’ll come out. But as I already said, the drones I hacked won’t listen to me forever and if you keep on losing time, well yes you’ll find yourself alone dealing with her.»  
That little rebuke was enough to persuade the flier to walk faster and reach that room Longarm described him. It was large and not all lamps were broken.  
So… time to be the bait. What a nice job. Now he swore to Primus if that… thing would have reached for him, he would have found a way to go get that Autobot and crush his pistons! He was already injured and didn’t need to get other wounds!  
As soon as he stepped into the light, a screech of fury almost caused his audio receptors to leak. A terribly familiar sound coming from the ceiling as a dark frame fell from above right in front of him. There she was. A disgusting fusion of metal and organic material, all four optics piercing into his own.  
  
«Little Fly-con… in Blackarachnia’s web» she hissed, showing him those sharp and pointy dentas.  She then let out a second scream getting to be ready to attack, just to get stopped by a loud shooting. The black and purple femme yelled in pain and quickly jumped on the nearest wall. Starscream saw her getting chased off by a small black and red done, with the shape of a bird. It flew after her and kept on shooting from the beak until they both disappeared in a hole on the damaged ceiling.  
«Ah! How do you like that Glitcher?!»  
Longarm’s voice brought him back to reality.

  
«That was…» Starscream bent the helm towards the device on his arm  
«That was a Glitcher. That crazy femme who offlined Blurr…» the bot nodded «She was a normal Cybertronian once, but rewritten her genetic code way too much without being prepared for such a change. Like almost everyone down here.» he added.  
«There are more like her?!» He growled starting to feel less safe than a nanoklik ago «You gotta be kidding me! I have no weapons and your drone flew after that… glitch-»  
«Glitcher» Longarm corrected him  
«Whatever she is! And I’m probably still leaking!» the flier hissed, now focusing on the hole on his wing. It was still dripping lightly but it still hurt… especially now he focused on it.  
  
«Wait a nanoklik… you’re leaking? How? She managed to hit you?» the grey bot asked, focusing on the Decepticon’s  appendage  
«No.» Starscream huffed «I got shot down by some kind of… fire bullet and fell in the Ocean.».  
Now the other mech seemed very confused, staring at him, waiting for more information «how did you get in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean? And How did you get here?» he eventually asked.  
They seeker knew how but really wanted to know why! «I received those coordinates by somebody and once I arrived, this somebody probably shot me down and broke my wing!» he growled «my wing is broken and it hurts like pit!».  
«Alright, Alright.» Longarm nodded «You’ll find some energon cubes dispenser on your way. If you’re still leaking, you could defiantly use some energon… that’ll make you feel much better.» then put a digit under the chin in a thoughtful position «We’ll eventually find out who shot you. But now you’d better keep going».  
«Going where?!»Starscream hissed.  
The other rolled the blue optics «First of all… to find some energon as I already said.» he sighed, getting quite nervous from the Decepticon’s behavior «And then,» he continued «to get you a plasmid.».  
  
The seeker stared at the mech angrily. What the frag was a plasmid now?!  
«Well I’d prefer you to stop using words I don’t know! Do you think it’s funny or something, Autofool?»  
The so called ’Autofool’ gave him a numb look and sighed one more time. «I don’t do it on purpose. I got myself used to the things that happened in this city for so long, that now it’s hard dealing with somebody who knows nothing about Rapture.»  
The magenta mech rolled his optics and began to walk, passing through a hole in the ruined metal wall, being careful not to touch the damaged wires. He expected the other to start explaining and in fact he did: «A plasmid is a substance that once injected in your frame, gives you powers without needing to instal mods or upgrades»  then also added «and you wouldn’t need too much exercise, because it’d get recognized as an ability you were born with, like your ability to fly for example».  
«Wait! I did exercise!» the Decepticon said «And a lot!»  
«Yes, but you didn’t need to exercise at all before being able to use it at the beginning. It was natural even the first times, wasn’t it?» said Longarm  
«Well of course. Seekers are born to fly» the other replied «So you’re saying with this.. plasmids I’ll use other abilities without difficulty?» he asked «As if I were born to use them?»  
«Exactly, dear Starscream» the Autobot nodded, for once glad the flier understood everything clearly «You will learn new tricks as you keep on using them, but using them in first place will be so natural, you’ll even wonder how you weren’t able of doing those things before.».  
  
As he kept on walking, the seeker moved the optics around himself, too worried of getting attacked and having nothing but his own claws as a weapon.  
«So… the plasmids» the whole topic was very interesting. New ways to become powerful always caught his attention «Which ones should I take?» he asked, a sly grin forming on his faceplates  
«Easy there, seeker!» the bot said «One is enough now. Injecting too many of those things won’t be good for you!»  
He knew this was too good to be true.  
«Ah. Well, Autobot. So which one should I take?» he asked again, definitely disappointed.  
«Since this building is falling apart, and almost every door is damaged…» he started « in case you wouldn’t want your servo fried as you’ll try to unlock them, I’d recommend you the Electric Bolt.»  
Electric Bolt… So he was going to use electricity? That was something so hard to understand… he never even bothered imagining to get some device able to give him such an ability! He always preferred the Null rays as weapons! But he really wasn’t interested in getting electrocuted on a pad every time he tried to open a damn door… like the one he found in front of himself in that moment.  
The white-blue sparks coming out of it showed how dangerous it would have been putting the servos in there.  
With a sigh, Starscream looked out of the large windows to see what the door would have allowed him to go. It was a long bridge that could allow him to reach another building apparently. «Alright. Door’s locked» he said, looking back on the screen.  
«The plasmids dispenser should be around there.» Longarm simply answered «Go get the Electro Bolt».  
  
There was nowhere to go except for another flight of stairs on the other side of the room. It lead him on a higher area where a glass fence stopped him from jumping down even if it wouldn’t have been too hard jumping to pass through anyway.    
  
In a corner, Starscream found the dispenser. He approached it and ran a finger against the screen, looking for the plasmid he needed. There really were a lot of those weird things… and he wondered how strong one mech could have became after taking so many.  
But for this time he listened to what Longarm told him. After all, he really did need that electric ability to proceed!  
After selecting it, a cylindric bottle containing a glowing cyan and bubbling liquid got pushed out from the machine. The seeker quickly grabbed on it and remained surprised at the warmth of the substance still closed in the glass.  
«Now?» he asked confused, not moving the optics from the plasmid  
«Now you see that syringe attached to the dispenser?» said Longarm «use it to inject that stuff in your arm».  
Oh well, what else could he even do?  
«You know how to use—»  
Starscream interrupted him abruptly as he grasped onto the syringe «Well of course Autofool! I was a scientist before this war started, you know?!» he hissed, offended by the thought one tought he wouldn’t know how to use a medical instrument.  
«This war, already ended.» Longarm huffed «But you really can’t keep it in your processor after the third time I’ve told you.»  
«Oh just… shut up!»  
  
The blue substance was ready to get injected, gleaming thought the glass.  
«I need to concentrate!»  
Starscream held the instrument in his right servo and turned the other arm, looking at his wrist, then back at the sharp needle. All that stuff seemed to be quite a lot, and it sure was going to take more than a klik to have it all injected inside of himself.  
After taking one last deep intake, the flier quickly pushed the sharp and thin needle through the metal of his wrist. A cold object piercing though his energon lines, making them burn around it. A pressure got applied on the aching wrist after he started to press on the syringe, the fluid starting to flow through his arm, the energon lines pulsing.  
The seeker grimaced as another wave of pain started to come from the tip of his digits and going all the way up to his shoulders.  
His helm was feeling heavy, he gasped and backed away as his energon lines on both his limbs  became visible under the metal, glowing in a bright blue, like electricity cables. He screeched in pain and started to feel his legs getting weaker  
  
«Easy there! Try to stay still. Your CNA is about to get rewritten. Everything will be alright!» Longarm voice tried to reassure him, but that only caused him to make him panic even worse.  
His genetic code… being rewritten… like that Glitcher thing did?! He was going to get his CNA all confused and mutated too?!  
«You fragger! What did you just make me do?!» he screamed so loud he hoped the other’s audio receptors would have started leaking for real this time! And didn’t stop until he felt something cold against his back. Oh Frag! The fence. He couldn’t keep still and just kept on backing away, ending up tripping and falling down, his servos too slow to try and grab on something.  
The fall wasn’t that high, but it was the unbearable pain he felt coming from the wounded wing he just hit on the floor that made him see nothing but black for a klik before he fell into stasis.  
  
The next thing his optics caught was confused and fuzzy, his processor not able to focus on anything. He saw the floor… the locked door and the windows. And two pair of legs right in front of him.  
He didn’t have enough energy to stand up or even try to fight… whoever these two were, they didn’t have good intentions. In fact, when one of them brought the dirty digits so dangerously close to his neck cable, Starscream offlined the optics once again and felt his spark wince in his chassis.  
«Look» one of them said in a raspy voice, the one who held him firmly with a servo «This little Fly-con seems to be completely blown up!» he giggled amused.  
The Decepticon slowly onlined an optic to stare at him but he only managed to see a red and yellow shape and the faceplates… that Glitcher was wearing something. A mask with a shape the poor seeker couldn’t recognize.  
«I wonder if there’s still some good energon inside of him…»  
That sentence alone seemed to be enough for the magenta mech to fall back into stasis.  
He probably remained unconscious for less time now, maybe just a few kliks, because his audio receptors caught a low and powerful growl… it still seemed so distant.  
The other Glitcher was already running away when he looked around once again  
«Did you hear that? Let’s bug!»  
«You coward!» the grip around his neck cables only grew tighter as the owner of that strong servo hissed «you’re such a stupid coward!»  
The other’s voice was already distant: «for such a small Fly-con it won’t be worth it staying when a Big Daddy’s coming.»  
«Ah you’re scared of your own shadow!» the other replied before staring at seeker and loosening his grip «Your dear daddy won’t save you little Fly-con. I’ll see you floating in the ocean» he chuckled and quickly ran after his friend.  
  
Everything went black one more time, his optics refusing to stay online. Starscearm could sense his whole frame trembling as he felt strong vibrations through the metal floor, followed by loud and heavy footsteps coming closer and closer.  
As he forced his red optics open again, he found a giant frame in front of himself, green and purple, grunting and hissing. A servo seemed to be a clamp, the other… a giant drill that seemed to be just as big as his light magenta frame was!  
«Look!» a high and soft voice whispered happily «Mr.Bubbles! Look! Its an angel».  
It belonged to a sparkling that just walked over to him. She was so little, blue… or dark purple, her legs slim and grey with light blue calves… and also light blue… wings? A seeker. She was a seeker just like him…!  
«I see the light coming from his chassis» the little one moved closer, she had a large syringe in her servo, long and slim, and held like a gun. He shivered, unable to say or do anything, both because of how scared he was and how much everything hurt.  
«Oh wait Mr.Lugnut…!» the seeker gasped surprised as she took a step back «He’s still alive!»  
The giant mech took a step closer to her as she poke «Ah, it’s okay. I know he’ll soon be an angel».  
Starscream knew what angels were. Humans believed that when they died, they would have became those things… angels. And this didn’t help him calm down, despite knowing the sparkling didn’t seem interested in piercing his frame with that weapon she held anymore.  
«Let’s go Mr.Bubbles!» her voice was further, she left him alone and slowly, even the big purple mech started to leave, following the little one. The slow and rhythmic vibrations the heavy steps caused was the last thing the flier felt before pain brought him back into stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Let's begin with the bloodbath. Or.. energonbath.  
> Also, I think a Beta would really help me. IF someone wants to help me... please tell me, I'm not English so I'm very sorry if there will be some errors.


End file.
